


Самый любимый поклонник

by solnczevorot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Grand Prix Final, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solnczevorot/pseuds/solnczevorot
Summary: Виктор обожает своих фанатов. Их можно встретить везде: в Китае, в Японии, в любой точке России… Он всегда любил перекидываться с ними парой слов, неважно где они находились. Преданные поклонники поддерживают его, они любят его, они бросают ему цветы и просят о фотографиях на память.Возможно, ничего удивительного не было в том, что Виктор влюбился в одного из них.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Самый любимый поклонник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grassepi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassepi/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're My Favourite Of Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700778) by [Grassepi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassepi/pseuds/Grassepi). 



> юри кацуки — виктору никифорову: «смотри только на меня», «просто останься со мной», «глаза на меня», *агрессивное горячее хватание за галстук*  
> я: время исполнить своё п р е д н а з н а ч е н и е  
> слушайте сюда, если вы думаете, что виктор более склонен к ревности или собственничеству, чем юри, то вам придётся прийти и подраться со мной прямо здесь, в канаде, потому что мы, очевидно, смотрим не одно и то же аниме. ещё я извиняюсь из-за недостатка плюшек с юрочкой, я написала целых два фика даже без упоминания о нём, и это преступление, о котором должно быть доложено в полицию фигурного катания немедленно. недостаток горяченьких новостей: мальчик-котёнок — серьёзная проблема в этом мире, и я правда должна разобраться с этим  
> — Grassepi
> 
> не можешь писать флафф — переведи флафф! всё, что я могу сказать:  
> господи боже, как они целуются  
> — переводчица

Виктор обожает своих фанатов. Они заботливы и милы, они всегда его подбадривают, даже если он плохо выступает на соревнованиях или внезапно завершает карьеру и решает стать тренером. По всему миру — даже в Японии — он находит людей, кто знает его. Они могут рассказать ему подробности его же жизни, вырванные факты из интервью, просмотр которых, должно быть, занимал часы; они бросают ему цветы, смотрят все его выступления и любят Виктора, безусловно, любым. Он никогда не возражает остановиться и дать автограф или сделать фото, всегда улыбается мягко и остаётся искренним, потому что каждый его фанат полон чистой и преданной любви к нему.

«Улыбочку!» — тянет Виктор по-английски, подмигивая в камеру. Маленький мальчик, который неуверенно подошёл к Виктору, сияет так, будто это — лучший момент в его жизни. В его сверкающих глазах читаются удивление и трепет, которые выцветают, когда фанат становится старше — когда, в принципе, любой человек взрослеет, — и Виктор, заглядывая в глаза мальчишки, чувствует себя более живым. Виктор протягивает ему телефон, кладёт руку на его голову и гладит взъерошенные чёрные волосы, быстро и осторожно целуя ребёнка в лоб. Когда он отстраняется, щёки мальчишки горят румянцем, а глаза искрятся. Его мама смеётся, когда ребёнок подбегает к ней, прижимая к груди телефон, и с его губ сыплются неразборчивые обрывки слов. Виктор глупо хихикает, растягиваясь в доброй улыбке, и чувствует себя невероятно счастливым при виде радостного мальчугана. Особенно после месяца вечно докучающих репортёров и СМИ, а ещё невообразимо преданных девочек-подростков, которые носятся за ним сломя голову.

— Он милашка, да? — говорит Юри из-за его спины, затаив дыхание и наблюдая за Виктором, пока тот приветствовал юного поклонника. Из-за летней жары на лбах обоих выступили бусинки пота — они не привыкли к жаркому климату. — Ты всегда так мил со своими фанатами.

— Правда?

Виктор всё ещё по-дурацки улыбается. Он воодушевлён пристальным взглядом ребёнка и просто не может не погрузиться в радостные искорки его глаз, согреться ими, насладиться моментом. С лёгкостью перекидывая ногу через свой велосипед, Виктор сильно отталкивается от земли. Юри неловко хватается за руль, чтобы не отстать, и Виктор игриво дразнит через плечо, улыбаясь:

— Был ли я мил с тобой?

— Ну, когда ты принял меня за фаната, а я всего лишь прошёл до финала гран-при и состязался с тобой, — говорит Юри громко, натянуто, повышая интонацию до обвинения. Слова ударяют по самодовольному забвению Виктора, и он потеет немного сильнее и улыбается виновато. — И пусть все говорили, что я был в плохой форме, я, очевидно, был не так уж ужасен, чтобы пройти до финала, — но что ты! — не представляю, с какой стати ты мог бы знать обо мне… ты был очень мил, да.

Виктор смиряется и спокойно принимает маленькую месть Юри. Он старается не выдавать радости за его явную уверенность в себе, которая была заметна даже в их последнем парном катании. В груди беспрестанно плещется гордость за своего парня, наполняющая Виктора ярким светом, которым Юри, должно быть, уже ослеплён, должно быть, тонет в водопаде похвал, но Виктор не может позволить себе скупиться на комплименты. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Юри устраивал Виктору выговоры за одно лишь смелое предположение, что Юри без труда выиграет соревнования в родном Хасецу.

— Как я должен был запомнить тебя, если ты никогда не говорил со мной, Юри? — жалуется Виктор, хмуря брови, когда пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь о программе Юри в том году, но в голове совершенно пусто. Он был слишком сосредоточен на поиске утерянного вдохновения. Слишком занят тем, чтобы удивить зрителей. Слишком погружён в себя. Все воспоминания сливаются в путаницу из тренировок, выпивки и музыки, до сих пор болезненно чётко отдающейся в ушах. Оглянувшись на Юри через плечо, он встречает тёплые карие глаза и чувствует нахлынувшую волну обожания своего протеже (кто уже намного, намного больше, чем просто протеже). — Мы могли встретиться намного раньше!

— Я… Я волновался, понятно? — то ли раздражённо, то ли обиженно говорит Юри.

Он немного ускоряется, стараясь обогнать Виктора, когда тот смеётся и изо всех сил жмёт на педали, быстро подхватывая прежний темп. Юри краснеет, а раннее утреннее солнце разливается кругом, бликами играя с их волосами и украшая всё золотым сиянием. Над их головами небо матово-синее, чистое-чистое и такое завораживающе красивое. Виктор, складывая в голове рассеянные обрывки предложений, думает, как сильно им попадёт, если они пропустят сегодняшнюю тренировку. Вот бы отправиться к ближайшему цветочному полю, в какое-нибудь потаённое и отдалённое от людской шумихи местечко. Виктор с превеликим удовольствием мог бы провести остаток дня, вплетая нежные маргаритки и лаванду в волосы Юри, пока тот невинно спал бы на его коленях.

— Ты был пугающе красив!

Возглас выбивает Виктора из его мечтаний, напоминая ему, что он рядом с человеком, о котором видит сны наяву. В любое время может протянуть ему руку и нежно сцепить пальцы в замке. Поравнявшись с Юри, Виктор бросает на него лучезарный взгляд. Юри сразу замечает это, не в силах отвести глаз, а его щёки разгораются только сильнее с каждой секундой. Виктор почти моментально теряет контроль над велосипедом и врезается в волнолом. Велик ударяется о камень и падает на землю, увлекая за собой неудачливого наездника. Юри что-то кричит о том, как глуп и безнадёжен Виктор, когда тот неловко приземляется на тротуар, впечатывая ладони в каменную плиту. Руки встречают дорожку со звонким шлепком, а его колени едва защищены свободными джинсовыми капри. Изо всех сил Виктор старается справиться со вспыхнувшей на мгновение паникой и восстановить равновесие. Он энергично вскакивает, уже забыв о велосипеде, только ищет глазами Юри, который стоит всего в нескольких дюймах от него, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь ему. И Виктор хватает Юри за щёки, прерывая своего парня на середине предложения.

— Юри! Пошли на свидание! — выпаливает он, пока колёса велосипеда всё ещё бесцельно вращаются, жалобно поскрипывая. Чернохвостые чайки невнятно кричат рассвету. Скулы Виктора сводит самой лучшей болью на свете — от улыбки до ушей, украшающей его радостное лицо. Маленькие песчинки гравия прилипли к его пальцам и мягким щекам Юри, но он не отстраняется — только кладёт руки на бёдра Виктора, тёплые, как мягкие лучи солнечного света, приятно родные под тонкой тканью белой футболки. Это безответственно, это по-детски, это последнее, чем им следует заниматься перед подготовкой Юри к финалу гран-при. Произвольная программа ещё не отработана, хотя для короткой уже готова хореография. Но свидание — это единственная вещь, которую Виктор может представить в такой прекрасный день. — На улице слишком хорошо, чтобы проводить весь день на катке!

Они оба знают, что каток не будет их вечным безопасным приютом, их местом для роста и существования; и что-то такое мимолётное, как этот солнечный день, не разубедит их в этом. В этот момент Юри только вздыхает немного раздражённо и закрывает глаза, растворяясь в прикосновениях Виктора, прижимаясь ближе и ближе, пока их лбы не соприкасаются. Виктор скользит руками по шее Юри, чтобы обнять его сильнее. Солнце опаляет теплом, и им жарко, но они и не думают вставать.

— Конечно, — отвечает Юри.

Их с Виктором носы встречаются, его тёмные длинные ресницы порхают напротив покрасневших щёк Виктора, и он почти не дышит, будто боится задохнуться от обилия кислорода.

— Куда хочешь пойти?

* * *

Нигде рядом с Хасецу нет никаких цветочных полей, что, честно говоря, преступление, по мнению романтичной натуры Виктора. Но здесь есть и пляж, и океан, и цветочный магазин, чего Виктору вполне хватает. Он отдал бы всё, лишь бы непременно увидеть эрос Юри на влажном песке с единственной алой розой в зубах, только в мокрых купальных шортах, только для него одного. Лишь бы увидеть, как он падает в неудавшемся прыжке, а роза сминается между песком и грудью Юри.

Это идеальный день — замечательный, — слух ласкает шум морского прибоя, волны и солнце радуют сердце, но кто-то нарушает их тишину криком из-за волнореза:

— Виктор! Виктор Никифоров? — издалека голос звучит взволнованным, притворно удивлённым, и притворство это довольно легко раскрыть.

Виктор отворачивается от едва начатого песчаного замка. Простая мысль о том, что на пляже существует ещё кто-то кроме их двоих, вводит его в замешательство. Юри просто игнорирует незваного гостя, потягивается и надевает солнцезащитные очки Виктора, чтобы сесть прямо под солнышком. Он выглядит абсолютно расслабленным, лежа на своём старом детском полотенце с покемонами. В этом есть что-то соблазнительное и милое одновременно, и это, собственно, вкратце описывает Юри как нельзя лучше. Виктору хотелось бы выглядеть куда более презентабельно (в общем, хоть как, лишь бы не этот его беззаботный вид в день без тренировки, когда он просто играется в песке и, ясно как день, жадным взглядом пожирает своего любовника), но от этой мысли он только безнадёжно вздыхает. Виктор поворачивается к фанату, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы как можно скорее встретить его, так как тот в спешке бежит по лестнице, ведущей на пляж.

К Виктору приближается мужчина. Он примерно того же возраста, что и фигурист, что довольно неожиданно, ведь большинство его фанатов — подростки и молодые женщины. Конечно, не беря в расчёт почти всё население России, но этот человек очевидно не русский: он говорит по-английски. — Здравствуй! Ты фанат? — Виктор спрашивает радушно. Он немного раздражён из-за того, что был так внезапно потревожен, но с лёгкостью прячет недовольные нотки в голосе.

Глаза мужчины не сверкают так, как глаза того мальчика: они тёмные, а взгляд, блуждающий по пляжу и остановившийся на Викторе, почти не читаемый. Виктор любит своих поклонников, но порой встречаются те, кто вызывает неприятную тревогу в груди, и от них хочется как можно скорее отвязаться.

— Как насчёт фото? — предлагает фигурист.

— Я… Да. Я фанат, — мужчина заикается, нервно посмеиваясь. Его тёмные глаза, уклончивые от взгляда Виктора, не смотрят никуда, кроме его груди, хищно спускаясь ниже, к прессу, ниже — мужчина резко вскидывает голову, снова заглядывая в лицо фигуриста. Виктор не очень возражает. Он привык к людям, которые смотрят на него подобным образом. Иногда они на что-то напрашиваются, а иногда используют его тело, чтобы получить лайки в инстаграме, в конце концов. Мужчина взволнованно сглатывает, робко улыбаясь Виктору, и его встревоженное состояние медленно заставляет скрытую враждебность Виктора испариться. Перед глазами невольно появляются образы менее похожего, более пухлого и ещё более взволнованного Юри, заливающегося пунцовым румянцем при виде обнажённого Виктора в онсене. Воспоминания на вкус, как сладкая ностальгия и вяжущая тоска по тому, как было легко тогда заставить его парня краснеть. Виктор почти оборачивается, чтобы поддразнить Юри, как-то инстинктивно, даже не думая о том, что он делает, но вовремя останавливается и вспоминает, что сейчас они не одни. Поклонник смотрит на него сверху — он немного выше Виктора, что, кажется, странный опыт для обоих.

— Ф-фото и автограф? Если не возражаете…

— Вовсе нет! — Виктор очаровательно подмигивает, и мужчина издаёт негромкий писк, а его костяшки пальцев становятся немного белее и заметнее под смуглой кожей, когда он сжимает телефон в руках слишком сильно.

Виктор наклоняется и обхватывает спину фаната рукой, подталкивая его положить свою руку на его плечи. Немного странно, когда тебя сгребают в кучку чужие руки, и Виктор думает, что в таких ситуациях ему нравится быть выше оппонента; ему нравится прижимать Юри к себе близко-близко и чувствовать, что сможет удержать его навсегда. Фанат на грани обморока, ведь он так близко к своему кумиру: слишком много Виктора, слишком много его оголённой кожи и напрягающихся мускулов. И фотографии получаются размытыми и нечёткими из-за тремора в руках. Челюсть Виктора начинает болеть от застывшей на лице улыбки, но скоро он, наконец, без труда выбирается из неожиданно крепкой хватки мужчины. Так же быстро расписывается на бумажке, которую тот смог найти — чек на аренду коньков в Ледовом Дворце, где он, несомненно, катался ранее этим днём, в надежде зацепить своего идола хотя бы одним беглым взглядом. Виктор знает, что многие его фанаты делают так, совсем не подозревая о том, что Юри и Виктор выходят на каток, только если полностью уверены, что будут наедине.

Дело сделано: Виктор улыбнулся в камеру и размашисто расписался на обрывке бумаги. Но фанат до сих пор колеблется, дрожит, всё ещё стоит так близко, будто бы у него есть шанс обнять Виктора снова. Румянец бежит по шее мужчины, под ворот майки, и он так заметно боится находиться рядом с Виктором, но не может заставить себя удалиться. Это выглядит так же привлекательно, будто бы это снова Юри — но это вовсе не его Юри, и Виктор вдруг внезапно осознаёт, что его парень всё-таки здесь, сверлит в спине Никифорова дыры прожигающим взглядом, не роняя ни слова. Воздух становится неожиданно тяжёлым, невыносимым, заставляя Виктора посмотреть назад, отвернуться, уйти от мужчины.

Почти застенчиво Виктор заглядывает через плечо, ожидая найти мягкий взгляд светло-шоколадных глаз Юри и взъерошенную копну тёмных волос. Однако он обнаруживает Юри с зачёсанными назад волосами — как он обычно выглядит во время его программ, — в солнцезащитных очках Виктора, закрывающих его глаза от света и пресекающие любую попытку Виктора прочитать выражение Юри за чёрными линзами. Его губы сжаты в узкую полоску, и между бровями залегают морщинки из-за очевидного раздражения. По спине у Виктора пробегают мурашки. Он вспоминает, как Юри становился тихим и подавленно спокойным перед выступлением. Как Юри снова и снова поражал Виктора своими движениями и еще одним покачиванием бёдер. Когда отвергал любые знаки внимания, в то же время готовый перегрызть глотку любому, кто пытался украсть у него даже толику этого внимания, готовый бороться за каждый взгляд Виктора. Кровь в венах Виктора готова закипеть, но мимолётный вздох даёт ему достаточно кислорода, чтобы выжить после взгляда на такого Юри и остаться собранным. Виктор безмолвно старается донести Юри, что изо всех сил пытается спровадить мужчину; его улыбка становится натянутой и совершенно не естественной, и Юри, безупречно понятливый, рассудительный и злой, немедленно встаёт с полотенца с какой-то гипнотизирующей грацией. Виктор делает нечеловеческое усилие над собой, чтобы оторвать взгляд, чтобы сделать вид, что его волнует ещё хоть что-то в этом мире, кроме его Юри.

— Т-так что, ребята, вы сегодня отдыхаете? — спрашивает фанат, опять приближаясь к Виктору, и беспокойно поглядывает на его губы — абсолютно очевидно, о чём он сейчас думает. Это не тот поклонник, который здесь из-за фигурной карьеры Виктора, — он здесь из-за его тела, его иллюзий соблазна и обольстительных улыбок. — Вы же тогда замок из песка строили, да? Очень м-мило!

Рука нежно, невесомо касается плеча Виктора, и тот нетерпеливо оборачивается, готовый к любому оправданию, которое Юри придумает для него, лишь бы избавиться от наглого фаната. В ответ он только встречает резкий рывок губ, вкус моря и соли на языке Юри, и Виктор не может сделать ничего, кроме как вцепиться в талию Юри, теряясь в довольном мычании и смирившись с тем, что его парень взял контроль над поцелуем. С губ слетает приглушённый стон в тот момент, как Юри резко хватает его за волосы, быстро вдыхая горячий воздух через нос.

— О Боже, — шокированный фанат лепечет за спиной Виктора и убегает, извиняется попутно, удаляется так быстро, как только может.

Но Юри не останавливается. Виктор и не хочет, чтобы он останавливался, вообще никогда не хотел этого, и позволяет Юри обрушиться на себя с силой приливной волны, переполненной недовольством, страстью и уверенностью. У Виктора дрожат колени, очки падают с головы Юри и ударяются о его лоб, но ему всё равно; для него существуют лишь солёные губы Юри, ласковая нежность его языка и твёрдый рельеф зубов, а затем — острая нужда в глотке спасительного воздуха.

Виктор делает глубокий вдох, стараясь восстановить дыхание, и чувствует себя бесповоротно очарованным. Он наблюдает, как Юри снова надевает очки на голову, прижимая ими зачёсанные пряди; как он охватывает взглядом лицо Виктора и как его губы растягиваются в самой довольной улыбке, которую Виктор когда-либо видел на лице своего парня.

— Юри? — спрашивает он слабым голосом, частично не уверенный, волнует ли его причина этого поцелуя. А таким поцелуям вообще нужна причина? Виктора всё и так устраивает. Им следует целоваться так постоянно. — Ты в порядке?

— Ты мой, Виктор, — шепчет Юри, склоняясь ближе, опаляя щёку Виктора горячим дыханием, и Виктор только закусывает губу — ему не достаёт ощущения языка Юри против неё, — чтобы удержать вздох. — Смотри лишь на меня, помнишь?

— Всегда, — выдыхает Виктор, осмеливаясь прижаться ближе и бормоча всякие нелепости в ухо Юри, позволяя рукам пройтись по его обнажённым бокам и чувствуя, как дрожь пробегает по спине Юри, распространяясь по всему телу. — Мой белый рыцарь.

Юри снова кусает губы и теперь выглядит немного смущённым, с припухшими, зацелованными губами и лёгким, почти прозрачным пунцовым румянцем на щеках. Виктор клянётся, что готов смотреть на него вечно.

— Тебе не очень-то и было нужно спасение, Виктор.

— Серьёзно? А так, например? — Виктор смеётся и подмигивает, немного отступая назад, и легко прижимается подушечкой пальца к губам Юри, еле сдерживая усмешку. Он обхватывает руками шею Юри и расслабляет ноги, повисая на парне и надавливая всем своим весом. — Я… думаю, я сейчас упаду в обморок…

— Виктор! Не смей! — Юри вскрикивает, и голос его переполнен искренним волнением, когда Виктор почти падает на землю, держась только за шею и плечи Юри. Грудь Виктора дрожит от смеха, и Юри кое-как справляется со всеми его подёргивающимися конечностями.

— Юри, ах, мой принц! Мне нужен поцелуй, иначе я умру! — Виктор жалобно умоляет, прижимаясь щекой к подрагивающему плечу Юри и хватаясь руками за его спину. — Ты моя единственная надежда, Юри!

— Тогда помирай, — говорит Юри, выскальзывая из хватки Виктора, оставляя его лежать на горячем песке, и, снова надевая очки на нос, направляется обратно к своему полотенцу.

Виктор может только смеяться. Цветы, которые он представлял, теперь заменены горой песка, ромашки и подсолнухи — шумом волн и блестящей, как крошечные камушки-безделушки, гладью воды. А небо над головой синее, как никогда; вольный ветер порывами плещет воду и разбрызгивает солёные капли, которые попадают в их волосы. Юри — его ревнивый, заботливый парень — лежит на полотенце с покемонами и глядит на Виктора с нескрываемым обожанием. Виктор медленно подползает к нему, укладывает голову на его грудь, обнимая Юри, как будто солнце отнюдь не ужасно горячее, как будто никто не может видеть их, как будто это лучшая подушка в его жизни, и закрывает глаза, когда Юри запускает руку в его волосы и играет с платиновыми прядями, по уши влюблённый и совершенно умиротворённый.

Виктор любит своих фанатов, но именно этот всегда будет его самым любимым.


End file.
